


Just the Two of Us

by merakieros



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/pseuds/merakieros
Summary: Based On chapter 9 of Silent In Sin
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissingWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silent in Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407658) by [KissingWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters). 



> Present for my friend Jacqui, hope you like it hun.  
> I love you and love that fic with all the pieces of my horny sinful heart.

****

**Excerpt**

> Martin’s got his forehead between Malcolm’s shoulder blades. He makes broken moans every time Malcolm moves.
> 
> “Dad, please... I’m ready, please.”
> 
> Malcolm arches his back so that his ass sinks even lower onto Martin’s cock. He clenches around Martin when he lifts up, spurred on by his dads hiss of pleasure behind him. His own cock is leaking precome, as hard as if he hadn’t already come not too long ago. Malcolm absently wonders just how many times Martin will be able to tease an orgasm out of him tonight.
> 
> Mouthing at Malcolm’s jaw, Martin pulls him into another kiss. They start to move together, Martin thrusting harder until Malcolm is crying out with every slam of his hips.
> 
> “Look at you,” Martin pants, squeezing Malcolm’s pectoral in his hand. “Didn’t I tell you, Malcolm? I told you we’re the same. My son.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the fic, do yourself a favor and do it, IT'S AMAZING!
> 
> Comment's and kudos are looove


End file.
